


Primus Nocta

by Anonymous



Series: Shadows and sunshine [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Creature cuddles, Cuddle Pile, F/M, Internalized Victim Blaming, M/M, Multi, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Past Child Abuse, Protective Newt Scamander, Virginity curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A curse from a dark wizard de-ages the group to the age they lost their virginity.  One of them ends up as six, causing horror from all, and mothering from Newt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (There are mentions of past child abuse here, but no children are injured during the course of the fic)
> 
> Written for prompt on meme (Prompt is at the bottom of the fic)

"That... was amazing." Newt gasped, laying back on the bed and smiling at his lovers. Credence chuckled, snuggling up on his left side and pressing gentle kisses to Newt's neck.  
"You were incredible. I can't believe I've been missing out on that for so long." Credence mumbled, laying back on Percival's bed. Percival chuckled softly.

"I did tell you you were missing out." Theseus grinned, leaning over to snag Tina's cigarette. "This is why we've been at it like bunnies the whole trip."  
"We had noticed." Newt pointed out. "And Credence and I were enjoying the view."  
"I wanted to do it properly." Credence muttered, and Newt kissed his cheek.   
"We've got all the time in the world." He looked around at his lovers, and his heart felt like floating. "You wanted to do this properly, we did it properly." He smiled, gently kissing Credence's cheek. "Anyway, Percival's bed is excellent."

"I didn't build it for five." Percival chuckled, pressing a kiss to Newt's cheek. "But we all fit, so why not..."  
Tina paused, then reached for Theseus's shirt, pulling it on with a sense of urgency.  
"Guys, get dressed."

The others scrambled into clothes, Percival pulling on his pyjamas, Theseus settling for his pants. Newt waved his hand to dress both him and Credence, as a knock sounded on the door, and Queenie called out.   
"You better all be decent in there."  
"We are." Tina called out, smiling at her sister as she walked in, carrying a cake, Jacob behind her.  
"Here." Queenie smiled. Newt leaned in and laughed when he saw that the case was covered with icing creatures, and letters spelling out "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"It was Tina's idea." Queenie said quickly.  
"It was a joke." Tina defended herself.  
Jacob chuckled and smiled.   
"After two months of Newt dragging us around the globe, I think it's about time for the two of you to have sex. The thoughts alone have been distracting Queenie."

Newt turned bright pink, ducking his head and burrowing into Percival's chest as Tina moved over to make space for the others to join them. Queenie cuddled up against her fiancee as Percival drew his finger through the air, slicing the cake into seven, and got rewarded by Credence pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.  
"You sure you don't want to stay?" Credence asked softly.

"I told you." Percival reached to rest his hand on the curve of Credence's hip. "I love you all very much, but after spending two months with you, I need a day off. You guys can stay here tomorrow night, and I'll stay at a hotel. Just one night. Then I'll come home, and Georgia and her little boy are coming to visit." 

Credence whined, nuzzling against Percival's cheek, but smiled softly.   
"You promise you'll come back?"  
"Always." Percival smirked. "Anyway, I'm leaving you with the Graves' house. This is my home. I have to come back."   
Credence shoved him playfully, then reached out for a slice of cake. Newt helpfully floated one towards him, eating his own slice as Jacob looked on hopefully.

"It's good." Newt reassured him. "You are good at cooking. And good with Queenie."  
Queenie giggled and kissed Jacob's cheek.  
"You are wonderful." Queenie agreed, reaching for her partner's hand.

Newt closed his eyes, laying back on the bed and grabbing the cigarette from his brother, handing it back to Tina who kissed him in return. Newt moaned softly, enjoying the taste of smoke and icing on her lips.

The pop of someone apparating into the room took them all by surprise. Newt reached for his wand.  
"You were meant to be at the hotel Percy." The man standing in front of them spat. He was in his late fourties, but he stood there with confidence. He was smirking, showing no sign of the others who were in the room. His focus was entirely on Percival.

"Gregory." Percival shook his head. "It... it's tomorrow."  
Theseus was reaching for his wand, but Gregory was faster, flicking his wand out at them as he snarled out a spell.  
"Check the date. _Primus Nocta._ "

Percival swore, turning to wrap himself around Credence, pulling him into the shelter of the blankets as the room filled with a brilliant pink light.

A moment later, the colour disappeared and Newt reacted, sending a disarming spell across the room towards to disarm the man.

"Did... woah, did we get Primused?" Came a horrifically familiar voice, and Newt turned to see his brother sat on the bed. Theseus was younger and thinner than he was a few minutes ago, his hair down to his shoulders and blonder than before. The style he'd worn during his fifth year of Hogwarts, when he had spent a very memorable few weeks in America before coming home to flirt with all the other fifth years. He was grinning, twisting his wand in his hand. "Oh wow." He looked around. "Hang on, how come I'm in bed with this many hot people?"  
"Theseus." Newt tried to get his brother to focus, his attention wandering to the others - Queenie was the way she had looked when Newt had first met her. She blushed faintly, staring at Jacob who was in his early twenties.  
"You really think I'm beautiful?"  
"The most beautiful lady I've ever seen." Jacob said simply. "I have no idea what's happening. But you're beautiful."

"Who else is here?" Theseus asked. "And are we a thing gorgeous?" He leaned towards Tina, attempting to grab her cigarette once more. Tina, not much older than Theseus was, blew cigarette smoke on his face.

"Percival and Credence." Newt said, still a little disorientated by the entire situation.  
"Perce Graves?" Theseus whistled. "Oh this should be good, his hair looks ridiculous." 

The stranger stood in front of them, a young man now with a bitter smirk on his lips.   
"No wonder he didn't tell any of you. A fallen auror, a no-maj lover, a disappointment and the Hogwarts slut. He couldn't trust a single one of you to help him. You are disgraces to wizarding kind, each and every one of you. That you would let a no-maj into your bed, when their kind is so worthless, it sickens me."  
Jacob got to his feet, walking over towards the new man and punched him in the face.  
"Leave my family alone."  
The stranger scrambled backwards, disorientated. He reached for his wand, and Theseus flicked his own towards him, ropes spreading out from the end of it to bind the stranger's hands. 

Newt snarled, standing up and holding out his wand. As the oldest one here, he wanted to take control, to protect his family. He froze when he heard a whimper from behind him, and he turned around to see a little boy with long dark hair staring out from the quilts. The boy looked up with huge brown eyes, blinking back tears. A little boy, terrified. The spell returned you to your _first night_ , the first time you had been intimate. The night you lost your virginity. There was a scared child, and Credence’s reluctance to have sex, his determination to do things properly, all suddenly made a horrific kind of sense.

"Credence?" He gasped in horror as Queenie let out a soft sob, burrowing against Jacob's side.  
"Yes?" Credence emerged from under the blankets, his hair curled to his shoulders.

The child looked around in terror, swamped by the clothes surrounding him. He crossed his arms across his chest, voice trembling a little when he spoke.  
"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everso much to the wonderful lourdesdeath for their help

"You're safe." Newt said softly, leaning towards the little boy who had screwed his tiny hands into fists, digging his nails in and biting his lip, and in that moment there was so much of _his_ Percival there that Newt flinched. This was the man who wouldn't cry as he was tortured, trying not to cry even when he was terrified and defenceless.

Queenie was whimpering against Jacob's shoulder, clutching his hand, and Theseus swore.  
"Shit, no wonder Perce let me turn his hair blue..." He was staring at the boy in horror. Everyone was looking towards him, and Credence who was closest gently wrapped an arm around him, rocking him. Credence had always looked after his younger siblings, and maybe that was what he was trying to do now, but the little boy tried to squirm away - and made a beeline straight to Newt.

"'s the accent." Queenie whispered to him, and Newt nodded, crouching down to the little boy.  
"Hey..." he murmured. "My name's Newt, and I think you've got a little lost." He held out his arms, and the boy burrowed against his side, hiding his face against Newt's coat.  
"Hi...hi Newt." The little boy mumbled. "I'm Percy."  
"It's good to meet you Percy." Newt murmured. "It's okay. You must be scared..."  
"Graves don't get scared." The little boy informed him, chin jutting up, trying to sound mature.  
"You sound pretty scared. What do you think will happen if Pa catches you crying?" The stranger asked, and Percy flinched again, biting his lip and shaking his head in terrified silence. Newt stared up at the stranger, and saw Tina had drawn her wand, was pointing it straight at him. 

Theseus did the same.  
"Get the kid out of here." Theseus told his brother. "He doesn't want to see this."  
Jacob frowned, looking around at them all, but it was Credence who voiced his concerns.  
"What... what happened?"  
"We got fucking primused." Theseus spat.

It was Queenie who explained.  
"We...we got de-aged to the night when we lost our virginity." She paused, swallowing and turning to the stranger.  
"What went wrong with Percival?" Credence asked, and Newt flinched.  
"Nothing went wrong." The stranger answered. "Well, aside from him not being at the hotel at the time we agreed. The spell worked perfectly." As he spoke, the ropes around his wrists twisted away and he stood free, summoning his wand with one sweep of his hand. "Now, I'll be taking what's mine."  
"Get him out Tadpole. We've got this." Theseus gritted through his teeth, moving to stand between this man and Percival. Newt watched as the others all moved to create a barrier between this man and Newt. Wisps of smoke were lifting off from Credence's arms, and Jacob was rolling up his sleeves.

Newt grabbed Percy, picking him up and cuddling him tight as spells started flying.  
"Want to come on an adventure?"  
Percy tilted his head, but seemed to be distracted, staring at Newt's coat. Newt nearly collapsed in relief when he realised that Pickett had appeared from his pocket. Percy raised his hand towards the bowtruckle, and Newt took that as his sign to move them quickly, heading to the suitcase that was behind the bed.

He tucked Percy against him as he jumped down, and heard someone else close the lid above them. He wasn't sure who, but he wondered if it might be Jacob. Jacob seemed to be handling what was happening pretty well, all things considered.

Percy looked around the shed in confusion, but Newt smiled and held out his hand for the boy to take. He could hear spells flying around above but he trusted the others, and keeping Percy safe had to be his number one priority.  
"Mister?" The boy asked, and his expression had changed from frightened to confused. "What's that on your coat?"  
"This? This is Pickett. He's a bowtruckle..." Gently, Newt picked Pickett up. "Now, hold out your hands for me?"

The boy did so, and Newt hissed when he saw welts across the boy's palms. "Your hands look sore."  
"Made a glass break." Percy whispered. "I'm sorry Mister."  
"Hey. No need to apologise." He cast a quick healing spell over the injuries, then thought and cast the same spell across the boy as a whole. The situation was terrible enough without him having to deal with bruises and goodness knows what else.  
"Thank you Mister." Percy mumbled.

"It's Newt. And you're welcome. I don't like anyone being hurt."  
"I won't be in trouble?"  
"I promise you, you aren't going to be in any trouble. Now, with your hand all fixed up, do you want to let Pickett take a seat? I need to find him some food, and it's much too warm here to wear my coat-" Newt threw it off with an overdramatic flourish and grinned.

Percy nodded, cupping his hands together in front of him, and Newt carefully placed Pickett down.  
"Pickett, this is Percy. He's my friend. Percy, Pickett."  
"Hello." Percy said softly, then squeaked as Pickett waved one branch-like arm in greeting.  
“Pickett’s quite fragile, so you need to be careful, okay Percy?”

Percy nodded quickly, frowning a little in concentration as he held Pickett still.  
“Well done.” Newt paused, not sure if he should be quizzing the boy. For now though, the goal was to look after Percy, not interrogate him as to the identity of the stranger. He found a jar of woodlice, picking out one.

“This is Pickett’s dinner.” He explained, and held it up. Percy watched in wide eyed wonder as Pickett devoured the woodlouse. His stomach rumbled and he blushed, moving his hand before remembering to hold still.  
“You hungry Percy?” Newt asked, looking through the jars until he found one full of candy. “Here.” He held out the candy. Percy paused, clearly trying to work out how to take the candy without dropping Pickett. “Put him on your shoulder. He’d like that.”

Percy obeyed, and reached for the candy once Pickett was safely in position.  
“Thank you Mister Newt.” He said politely.  
“Just Newt.” Newt answered, patting Percy’s hair. “Now, you want to meet some more of my creatures?”  
“Pa… Pa says animals are dirty.” Percy mumbled, but there was hope in his eyes.  
“It can be our secret.” Newt said quickly, then flinched at the look that crossed Percy’s face. “It’s okay.” He told the boy. “I mean, if you don’t want to see them that’s okay, but I’ve got to feed them, so you can either come with me or stay here and look after Pickett.”

Percy hesitated, and then shook his head.  
“I’ll come.”  
“Okay. Now, you stay with me okay?” Newt said softly. “None of these creatures want to hurt you, but some of them are scared of strangers.”  
Percy nodded, one hand reaching out to grab Newt’s hand. Newt squeezed gently, guiding him towards the niffler’s nest.

The niffler looked up in curiosity, glancing between Newt and Percy.  
“This is Niff.” Newt explained, and Percy waved his free hand in greeting.  
“Hello Niff…”  
“Niff is a niffler. Do you know anything about nifflers?” There was a pause, and the boy nodded, nibbling on his lip.  
“They’re naughty, like me.” He said. “They steal and they are pests.” That hurt Newt, the knowledge that Percy was so young and was already being taught to hate creatures, to hate himself.  
“They are naughty.” Newt agreed, picking Niff up from his nest and tickling him to make sure he wasn’t carrying anything sharp. “But they’re funny. And they give good cuddles.” He held Niff towards Percy, who cautiously patted him, then wrapped his arms around Niff, cuddling him to his chest.  
“Niff really likes seeing all of my other creatures. Do you think you can carry him for me so I can carry the food?” Newt asked, and Percy nodded proudly. “Thank you Percy.”

There was a lot that Newt wanted to say, to reassure him, to tell him that he wasn’t bad, but this spell was only temporary and while Percy was distracted he didn’t want to draw attention to what had happened before. So he picked up the mooncalf pellets, and walked over to their meadow, tossing a handful of pellets into the air.

Percy stared wide eyed at the floating pellets, then squealed in delight as mooncalves bounded towards them, bouncing across the field and starting to gobble the pellets from the air.  
“You want to feed them?” Newt asked, lowering the bucket so that Percy could grab a handful. Percy threw the food up as far as he could, then giggled as one of the mooncalves nuzzled into his hair.

Percy froze, startled at the sound he had made, cuddling Niff closer to his chest. Niff wriggled indignantly, but then seemed to realise Percy was frightened. Newt crouched to Percy’s height.  
“Something wrong?” He asked, voice calm and non-judgemental.

“Children should be seen and not heard.” Percy told him softly. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay Percy.” Newt reassured the boy even as anger bubbled beneath him. “I giggle all the time. And I won’t ever be angry at you for any noise you make.” Newt thought of what Percival had told him about his family – that his parents were distant, proper, that he had been brought up to show respect. Words that clearly hid a multitude of horrors, words that had shaped Percival into the man he was today. “Do you want to see how to make Niff giggle?”

Percy nodded, and Newt lifted the niffler from his arms, showing him how to tickle its tummy. Percy did so shyly, glancing up at Newt to check he was doing it right. When Niff giggled so did Percy. It was a quiet noise, but one that was there. A sign of progress. Newt turned, and laughed when he saw that the mooncalves had managed to knock over the bucket of pellets.

Percy watched them curiously, and Newt crouched beside him.  
“See, that’s Amy, she had a hurt leg but look at her now, and this is Charlie, he’s always the most confident, and that’s Bertie at the back there. He’s quite shy. Do you think you could take him a couple of pellets?”  
Percy did as he was told, eyes shining with wonder.

“That was brilliant Percy…” Newt told him, enfolding the little boy in a hug. “Are you sleepy?”  
“A little.” Percy paused, then reached for Newt’s hand. “Do I have to go home?” He sounded reluctant, and Newt’s heart ached.  
“No.” Newt said firmly. “I promise you Percy, you don’t have to go home. Not unless you want to.”  
That seemed to soothe the boy, and he held onto Newt as Newt guided him through the case, making sure he didn’t get too close to anything dangerous. He reached the occamy nest, smiling at Dougal.  
“These are occamy. They’re just babies, but you can’t cuddle them okay? They bite.”

Percy nodded, eyes dark with sincerity, and Newt wanted nothing more than to cuddle the boy again.  
“This is Dougal. He’s a demiguise, and he looks after things for me sometimes…” Dougal vacated his nest so that Newt could heft Percy into it. The boy wasn’t much bigger than Dougal, and curled up comfortably in the nest. Newt took out his wand, conjuring a warm blanket to wrap around his shoulders.

“I’ve just got to go upstairs for a minute alright? I’ll be back soon. Pickett and Niff are going to keep you safe, and so is Dougal, aren’t you Dougal?”  
Dougal chittered his agreement, and Newt slipped away.

***

Climbing up the ladder filled him with fear, but as he stuck his head out of the case he relaxed. The stranger was lying on the floor, wrapped in ropes, his face swollen grotesquely. He was clearly unconscious. Theseus waved a hand in greeting.  
“Newtwit, I got a chance to try out a few new hexes.”  
“Me too.” Said Tina, who was standing over the stranger, wand pointed at him.

“How is he?” Asked Queenie, sniffling a little from where she was sat on the bed, Jacob on one side and Credence on the other. “Percival… he’s the best Occlumens I have ever met. I… I had no idea…” Credence had clearly been crying, his face damp, but he looked up at Newt hopefully.  
“He’s safe.” Newt said softly. “And tomorrow, we’ll talk to him, and deal with this man.” He walked over, embracing Queenie and then Credence. Jacob nodded.  
“I think.. I think me and Credence are the only ones who remember what’s going on, what happened before that spell… Tina and Theseus don’t remember meeting.”  
“It’s because you’re a muggle.” Newt said softly. “It affected you differently, and thank goodness it did. Are you all alright up here? I don’t want to leave Percy on his own for too long.”  
“We’re fine.” Queenie reassured him. “Go and look after Percy.”

Newt hurried back down the ladder, and swore when he saw the nundu was near the occamy basket. Cautiously he approached, then stared wide eyed. She was lying there with her eyes open and teeth bared, but facing away from Dougal’s nest.  
“You… are you guarding him?” Newt asked curiously. Percival was often the one to feed the Nundu, so in a way it made sense. She inclined her head slightly.  
“Thank you.” Newt walked around her, making sure he didn’t pose a threat., and saw that Percy was still where he had been left. He was deeply asleep with Niff cuddled to his chest and Pickett in his hair. Dougal was sat on top of the nest, smiling a little.  
“You can’t keep him.” Newt told the creatures fondly, settling down next to the nest to watch. If Percy had a nightmare, then Newt would be there to keep him safe. As if hearing his thoughts, Percy whimpered a little, and Dougal rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder, calming him.

Newt stayed awake, just to be sure that Percy wouldn’t be afraid. He had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There is some internalized victim blaming here, but Percival's family are there to support him and talk him out of it)

During the night, a number of other creatures made their way over to where Newt was sat up guarding Percy. They formed a barrier between him and the world outside, keeping the little boy from harm.

He seemed to sleep peacefully, which was a relief for Newt. Whenever he did flinch, he would cuddle into Niff or Dougal would move closer, and the boy would settle. Newt watched his creatures with pride, fighting the despair that raged inside of him. It wasn't just that Percival had never mentioned it - that, Newt was more than willing to respect. It was that he had apparently agreed to meet that man, and Newt's skin crawled just thinking of what could have happened to him.

Hours passed, and the boy slept.

The case opened, and a paper creature scurried across the floor. He picked up the little mouse before the nundu mistook it for prey, and it opened up in front of him.   
"We're changing back." Queenie's writing warned, and Newt reached and lifted Percy from the nest carefully. The boy whimpered in fear, before he saw Newt and smiled.  
"Mister Newt?"   
"Some more creatures wanted to meet you." Newt explained, and he pointed at the different animals. "These are diricrawls, and this is the fwooper, she lays the prettiest eggs ever, that's the erumpent. They all came to check that you were safe."  
"Thank you." Percy mumbled to the creatures, cuddling up to Newt's side. Newt rested his hand on the boy's back, soothing him as Percy's body began to change.

"Fuck." Percival cursed, running his hand through his hair and frowning a little at Pickett’s presence there, picking up the bowtruckle and depositing it on Newt before placing Niff on the floor. Niff tried to climb back up, and stopped at Percival's glare. Newt picked up Niff and frowned.  
"You remember?"  
"Thank you for last night." Percival said, his voice a little formal, posture stiff. "I'm ... presuming that we won't be able to ignore what happened?"  
"No." Newt agreed, cuddling Niff and then releasing him. "We won't." He headed up, looking to find the others sat on the bed, the stranger still unconscious and looking if anything more injured than he had the previous night.

Credence jumped off the bed, running to Newt and hugging him tightly.  
"Is Percy going to be okay?"  
"Director Graves is fine." Percival answered as he climbed from the case. "All effects of that spell have worn off. You don't need to worry."

"You absolute shit Percival." Theseus spat. "You... you should have told me! I would have-"  
"You would have what?" Percival raised an eyebrow, and Theseus got up off the bed, shaking with fury. Jacob reached out and grabbed his arm, and Theseus seemed to calm a little, anger still there but soothed a little.   
"I'd have fought for you."  
"We were still teenagers when we met. I wanted...I wanted that to be my first time." He shrugged. "So I didn't mention it. Anyway, I was planning on joining MACUSA. It's hardly suitable behaviour for an auror, let alone the Director of Magical Security." Percival crossed his arms.

"It... you see it as bad behaviour?" Queenie gasped.  
"A Graves should be able to defend himself." Percival answered, and Newt stared in horror.   
"Percival. You were only about seven." Newt tried to reason with him.  
"Six."  
"You were six." Tina stared. "What about Buffalo? Those no maj kids we found? They were eight and you stayed involved to check they were okay and looked after."  
"They were children." Percival answered.  
"You were a child." Theseus spat.  
"I was a Graves." Percival looked away.

"So is your nephew." Tina murmured. "Are you saying that it would be alright if that... that monster hurt him?"  
"Of course not." Percival glared, then shrugged slightly. "It shouldn't have happened."

Queenie reached out for his hand, and he let her guide him onto the bed, cuddling up against her and Theseus.  
"He said about a hotel." Credence mumbled, shaking a little. "He said you were going to meet him." Credence looked up into his eyes. "Did you know what he was going to do?"

"I suspected." Percival answered, and Queenie gasped.  
"How many times?"  
"Only about ten since... since the first time." Percival answered, and it took a moment for Newt to understand. When he did, he was nearly sick. The others looked equally horrified.

"Why?" Theseus asked. "You are in a relationship with two aurors. Your best friend is the President of MACUSA. We could get this prick into prison, even executed. You don't have to... you should never have had to-"  
"It was better it was me." Percival answered. "I would suffer for one night. A real child would suffer for the rest of their life. I know what that's like. I'm an auror. I can withstand torture."  
"You were a kid." Jacob argued, his common sense compelling him to speak. "You were a child. You were helpless."  
"You're so brave." Newt murmured, settling onto Percival's lap and kissing his cheek. Percival's arms snuck around his waist, holding him close. Newt leaned back against him. 

"Why didn't you say?" Tina asked him.  
"I couldn't drag the family name through the mud. Gregory Graves is a distant cousin. And my parents would not have wanted to know how weak I was."  
"They're not the only family you've got." Newt promised, and Credence joined the cuddle pile. 

"This is never happening again." Theseus promised, and Percival nodded.  
"I don't think it will." He agreed. "He threatened my nephew. I still have the note."  
Newt leaned in and kissed him.

Tina nodded.   
"Can I be the one to take him to the cells?"  
"Only if I can join you." Theseus answered, and Percival leaned in to kiss them both, before they apparated away, Gregory hanging broken between them. 

Queenie reached out for Percival's hand, nuzzling into his throat.  
"If you ever want to talk..."   
"Thank you." He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."  
"Let's make them some breakfast." Jacob murmured, and led Queenie away.

Credence clung to Percival now that the three of them were alone.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"It wasn't your fault." Percival argued.  
"It wasn't." Credence agreed. "But I'm still sorry it happened."  
Newt nodded, pulling Percival into bed so they could both cuddle against him.  
"You're not alone anymore."  
"I know." Percival promised, pressing a kiss to Credence's forehead and Newt's lips. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you for reading and commenting! There will be an incredibly fluffy bonus fic later)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The cast of characters gets hit with a curse that de-ages them to how old they were when they first had sex.
> 
> Percival gets de-aged to 6. Cue horror (from everyone) and mothering (mostly from Newt).


End file.
